Last Resorts
by Necron warrior
Summary: The monkey team think of ideas to finish it once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**I am typing this in the car on my way up north.**

**It is hard and I am constantly making spelling mistakes, but I will right this story. (some of it may not make sense )**

The monkey team had decided to try everything to finally defeat the skeleton king, so they had retired to their rooms while contemplating options. There had been no disruptions in the two weeks in which they contemplated, as if skeleton king wanted them to finish him. They then all met in the meeting room, ready to share their ideas, except Chiro wasn't there. Antauri decided they should go to his room to find out what was wrong with him. When they opened his door, what they found was not what they had expected. On the floor was a large pentagram drawn in blood, and at each corner of the star was a severed limb. At one of the points was a human hand, still twitching even though it was long dead. At one of the other points there was a leg, hopping around the point. Another point was home to a pair of kidneys. The fourth point held a human heart, still beating even though there was no blood. At the final angle, there lay Chiro, curled up in a ball, sleeping peacefully amongst all the chaos that was his room.

Antauri crept across the blood stained floor and picked up Chiro. As soon as Chiro's body left the floor, all the remnants of what had taken place erupted in a purple flame and completely disintegrated, leaving no trace. Chiro stretched his arms and looked up at Antauri. "How'd I get here?" he queried.

But Antauri didn't answer him, instead he took Chiro into the meeting room and lay him down in one of the seats. They were about to interrogate him psychically about what had happened when the alarm went off for the first time in a fortnight. The team went routinely to their stations and exited the super robot to see what the disturbance was. It was a horde of pudding skeletons and skeleton king's robot television. The monkeys began to mobilise and Chiro activated his power primate - that was when all hell broke loose.

Instead of the power primate emerging from Chiro, he floated into the air and began changing. His head sprouted horns from its temples and his skull grew until the bone structure was visible through the skin. Out of his back protruded two long bones, each with a skull at the end and spikes along the way. His left hand grew to a large proportion and had claws, his right hand gained claws and a sword appeared in a daemonic flame - the sword itself was red and inscribed with runes. All over his body red armour appeared and he stood 4 metres tall, looking down on the skeletons with soulless, infinite eyes. In a loud voice that made the planet tremble he said "DESPAIR, FOR I AM THE END OF DAYS" and with that he swung his sword, decapitating 3 skeletons as it sliced through the air.(**Picture hyperlinked on profile**)

The monkeys looked at what had become of Chiro with faces locked in a look of unbelief. "Wow" Otto said "Chiro is really kicking ass out there"

Antauri looked at Otto "That is not Chiro. A daemon has used his body as a vessel into our world and plans to kill us all, 'Chiro' has now stopped existing."

"Hold on a minute." Sprx said "When did you become the daemonologist?"

"I have read many books on the matter and mentally shielded myself against them. My guess is Chiro must have gotten into one of my books and skimmed through the pages"

"So, the million pound question: how do we kill it?"

"A daemon prince can only be killed by another prince of another god, Chiro's god was Khorne so we need…" Antauri diverged into the recesses of his brain, looking for the answer. "…A Nurgle prince."

"So… we need someone to give themselves to 'Nurgle'"

Everyone looked at Antauri. "Why me!?"

"Well, you did say that you were mentally conditioned against them…"

"Fine I'll do it" Antauri rushed "Can we please get this over with? Chiro's torn down half of Shuggazoom."

.

The monkeys had drawn a pentagram of pus on the floor of Chiro's room. "Ugh. I _had_ to get the plague god, didn't I?" Antauri complained.

"Oh just shut up about it" Nova pestered, she had been listening to him moaning for the past 2 hours and wished she could get Antauri to shut up about it, when she had an idea. "If you stop complaining about this, after all this I'll kiss you" She said in the way that women do to get a man to do what ever they want.(**Its **_**Really**_** Annoying :P**)

At this Antauri stood bolt upright and looked at Nova. "Seriously?"

"Yes… seriously" Nova said with a partial grimace.

Antauri's face lit up and looked down at the pentagram. The corners this time had sacks of pus and diseased food - all the basics of decay and corruption. Antauri then took his place an the point of the star that was not occupied. He glanced at his team-mates and hoped that his mental barriers would be enough for him to get through this.

He closed his eyes

**I hope that by making this just a twoshot that I will actually do the second part instead of running it into an early grave. Transformation pic is not up as I'm having hyperlink problems - which I hope to get fixed.**


	2. The second Chapter

**The second installment is here! I'm actually excited about this story O.O**1** Khorne daemon prince**

Antauri felt the pain as the daemon forced its way into his mind, and he created mental barriers to stop it penetrating into the furthest reaches of his mind.  
_Give in to the corruption, you gave your body to me in the ritual now let me take it!  
__I'm afraid you're mistaken; I did the ritual to obtain your powers. You control nothing.  
__I will not be made a fool of!!!_

Antauri felt the mental attacks increase in ferocity and intensity, but it was nothing he could not subdue. Or lose against.

Outside the team looked at the form that was Antauri with growing disgust, Nova particularly. Antauri's body expanded like Chiro's, just in different places. His stomach ripped open, revealing a larger one adorned with boils and open wounds decaying, two horns grew out of his back, collapsing as they grew out fully. His face bloated in size and one eye grew larger than the other, a tusk protruded from his forehead and along his back. Elsewhere his skin fell off, boils and other disease ridden pustules alongside them. A sword appeared in a cloud of disease and he grabbed it with his spot-ridden hand. Before the monkey team, lay a Nurgle daemon prince2. They all threw up, and Nova said "I...have to kiss... _that!?_"

"I'm...sure he'll look better afterwards" Otto said.

"Hey Antauri" Sprx shouted "You're looking better, did you get a haircut?" he then began to roll around the floor laughing.

Either Antauri or Nurgle – it didn't really matter – looked at Sprx with a red eye and crushed his innards with a fatal backhand that sent him flying into the wall.

"OOPS" boomed a huge voice "I didn't mean to hurt him, well sort of"

Antauri waved a hand a Sprx's broken corpse and some maggots began to take their home in it. "What are you doing!?" Gibson exclaimed at Antauri.

Antauri held a hand up at Gibson and nodded towards body and the team gasped as Sprx's body stood up. "Tell me when you're going to do something like that!" Sprx moaned "That _really_ hurt "

"Awww diddums" Antauri said "You could be grateful towards the one who brought you back to life. With maggots."

"Maggots." Sprx said as he looked down at his chest and noticed them. "It's not as bad as I would have thought. Kinda tickly"

"Yeah they'll do that" Antauri said "Gibson, where is Chiro?"

"He's at the town centre, and there's something there with him. Scratch that, some_ things_. I detect about a thousand life forms, but without any brain activity."

"That will be his minions. He's brought the dead shuggazoomers back to life as his warmongering slaves."

"Does that mean I'm a slave?" Sprx queried "'Cause I'm nobody's slave"

"I resurrected you as a champion; you have more free will than they do."

Sprx smiled at that.

"I have a plan" Antauri said "I'll confront Chiro while you distract the servants."  
"If this will end all this and turn you back to normal" Nova said with a look of utter disgust on her face "I'll do anything"

"We strike immediately" Antauri looked out the window "And we end this"

NEXT MORNING IMMEDIATELY

Antauri had decided to head straight to where Chiro was positioned and attack him head on, hoping to still preserve an element of surprise. The team formed an arrow formation, Antauri leading with a concussive shoulder barge straight into the town centre. Deformed bodies flew from all angles, men, women and children all forced into Chiro's slavery and corrupted from the inside out.

They reached the centre where Chiro was sitting on a cliché throne of skulls, head resting on his hand in a bored posture. When he spotted Antauri he growled and raised his sword. "A Nurgle prince, how...delightful" he said with a sneer "So, which daemon do I have the pleasure of defeating?"

"No daemon. Just Antauri"

He seemed to divulge into Chiro's memories, looking for an answer, when he found one.

"I would have never expected you to give yourself up"

"I haven't, I'm just using his powers to vanquish you – what daemon are you for that matter?"

"I am called Cherubael, though you probably haven't heard of me, but I know a lot about you."

"Ignore the sincerity and challenge me!"

"Why does he have to challenge you?" Otto queried.

"It's some ancient law of some sort, but I annoyingly have to follow it." Antauri answered.

"Well, I'll challenge you to fight me – there's no sport on this measly planet whatsoever" Cherubael said as he cleared his throat "I, Khorne daemon prince Cherubael, Challenge you, Nurgle daemon prince Antauri, to a duel, and let the four divine gods of chaos be our audience. Happy?"

"Not until I win!" with that Antauri swung a powerful horizontal swipe which Cherubael parried with the sound of the warp being ripped in two. The battle between the two was almost as fast as light speed, with vertical swipes, parries and counter-attacks being thrown mercilessly at each other. Even though this must have required strenuous amounts of concentration, they were still talking as it was going along.

"You cannot win, your mind is not daemon therefore you are lacking. You will fall first."

"I may not have the twisted mind of a daemon, but I have something better."

"What could you have that is better than all this power?"

"Friends"

As if on cue, Otto stepped in the way of Cherubael and tripped him up. The daemon prince fell with an almighty thud as the earth broke underneath him. As he realised what was happening he tried to scream but Antauri's blade was too quick and he had impaled it through Cherubael breastbone, breaking all his ribs and slicing his heart in two, before he could even open is mouth.

Through the minds of every living creature of Shuggazoom a white noise blasted as the great prince disintegrated and left only the frail, broken body of the host boy behind. Antauri cast the entity of Nurgle from his mind back to the warp from whence it came. The daemon prince of Nurgle disintegrated as well, leaving Antauri on the ground, exhausted from the fight. Nova rushed over to Antauri's side and asked if he was ok. "D-did I moan?" Antauri said.

As nova helped him to his feet she said "You didn't but I don't see what that has to do..." then she remembered the deal she had made.

"Oh the kiss...well here it is" Nova closed her eyes and puckered her lips, waiting for Antauri to kiss her. He didn't. She opened her eyes. "Why didn't you kiss me?"

"I only want to kiss you if you want to, not because you have to"

"B-but I do want this!"

"Then why didn't you say so?" and with that Antauri grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed his lips to hers. Nova's face was surprised at first, then her eyes rolled back to show pure ecstasy as she grabbed his back and they held each other in their own embrace, divided from the rest of the world.

Outside of Antauri and Nova's little love bubble, Sprx questioned "Who's gonna clean up the kids corpse, it's beginning to smell."

1 **YAY I CAN MAKE FOOTNOTES ^^ this will help with pictures etc.**

2 A picture


End file.
